Aemiella Targaryen
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is here. Princess Aemiella Targaryen '''is the younger sister to Rhaegar Targaryen and the older sister to Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen, the paternal aunt of Jon Snow, and the first daughter and second child to King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen, who were both ousted from the Iron Throne during Robert Baratheon's rebellion. She was also the twin sister to '''Daeron Targaryen, but he shortly died half a year later. Princess Aemiella Targaryen '''is the younger sister of '''Rhaegar Targaryen '''by ten years and the older sister, by seven years, to '''Viserys '''and, thirteen years older to '''Daenerys Targaryen. She is the oldest daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen '''and Queen '''Rhaella Targaryen, who were both ousted from the Iron Throne ''during '''Robert Baratheon’s Rebellion'. At the age of seven, she watched her brother being knighted and doing well at many tournaments. Aemiella looked up to her brother and his close companions, she wanted to trained herself into becoming one of the few woman warriors. Because of the age difference between her brother and herself, and with her mother’s insertion, her father, he had to find a suitable bride for Rhaegar. Aemiella ended up meeting her brother’s betrothel, Princess Elia Martell of House Martell. Despite her father’s paranoid, she did end up attending her brother’s wedding. She later became an aunt to her brother’s first born child, a daughter by the name of Rhaenys Targaryen, whom she met when her brother presented to the court. And not long after, Aemiella became the aunt of Aegon Targaryen. Aemiella was secretly began to train with swordsmanship under one of her brother’s companion, Ser 'Arthur Dayne', the pair of them are quite close, and see each other as siblings. She received a sword which she named it Dragonclaw. Aemiella attended the Tourney at Harrenhal, that was hosted by Lord Whent, 'along with her father and brother. She watched Rhaegar win the tournament and named '''Lyanna Stark '''of '''Winterfell, '''the ''queen of love and beauty rather than her own sister-in-law, Princess Elia Martell.' In 282 AC, she had heard the news that her brother and six of his companions had abducted Lyanna Stark. Aemiella was threatened by Lyanna’s older brother, '''Brandon Stark, '''and her father, '''Lord Rickard Stark', and witnessed the deaths of the two elder Starks. This spark as Robert’s Rebellion. She stayed in Red Keep with her mother and younger brother, throughout the duration of Robert’s Rebellion, when news of Rhaegar’s death by the hands of their cousin, Robert Baratheon, at The Trident. With Rhaegar dead, her father sent herself, her heavily pregnant mother and her brother to Dragonstone. While at Dragonstone, she had heard of Sacks of King’s Landing '' and the deaths of her father, her sister-in-law and her niece and nephew, mourning her little niece and nephew’s deaths. After the news broke, her mother crowned Viserys. She later heard the news of the death of her close friend, Ser Arthur Dayne, by the hands of Lord '''Eddard Stark'. Aemiella aided her mother in giving birth to her younger sister, Princess Daenerys Targaryen, during a great storm, that had destroyed the Targaryen fleet at anchor. She watched her mother died. Shortly before the Baratheon Fleet arrives, Ser Willem Darry '''and four loyal men smuggled herself, Viserys, Daenerys and her wet nurse from the nursery and sailed for '''Free City '''of '''Braavos, living in a house with a red door, in exile. During her exile, she became motherly towards her younger sister and watched her brother becoming like their father, and always put him in his place. She knew of the secret marriage pact between her brother and Princess Arianne Martell, and both Willem and herself decided not to tell Viserys, as he was an immature child and not ready. She did not tell her brother after the death of Willem. After the death of Willem, the servants stole what little money they had, leaving her, Viserys and Daenerys impoverished and were soon put out of the house, they have lived for several years. Aemiella comforted her weeping sister, before they began to wander the Free Cities as guests of powerful citizens. They have travelled from Braavos, to Myr, Tyrosh, Qohor, Volantis and Lys, 'never staying too long at one location, as there might be several assassins hired by Robert Baratheon to finish off the remaining Targaryens. Aemiella was saddened when they had to sell their mother’s crown, which took the last joy of her brother, which left him in rage and became crueler and often mocked by captains of the ''Golden Company. Aemiella protected Daenerys from their brother’s rage and frustrations when she is present with her. Aemiella and Viserys taught Daenerys about the history of their family history and Westeros. Prior to the series began, Aemiella and her siblings have been guests for a half a year at the manse of ''Magister ''Illyrio Mopatis''' in Pentos. Seasons Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Personality Aemiella is a very fierce, loyal and protective woman. She will protect her sister from any harm including their brother, Viserys. She is determined and ambitious to take back what was stolen from her family many years ago, but has no desire to sit on the Throne. She is also loving, compassionate, but she will kill anyone who harm herself, her sister or their allies from any enemies. Physical Appearance Like all of her family, she has pale appearance with silver-white (platinum blonde) hair and purple irises. Abilities * Shield-Maiden/Warrior Combat: adepted in battle combat * Languages: High Valyrian, Common Tongue, Dothraki Category:LisaEmma Category:GOT character Category:Princess Category:Katheryn Winnick FC Category:Female Warrior Category:Human Warrior Category:Targaryen Member